Pain Vs Pleasure
by ChellysBG
Summary: Ichigo, a member of a street gang, and Grimmjow, a member of the yakuza. Neither is willing to lower his defenses and allow someone in, but what happens when the two are brought together when everything seems to be against them? DARK,YAOI,RAPE,future GORE
1. Chapter One: Chance Encounter

_**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN BLEACH! We wish we did...there would be lots of lemons if we did...but alas, we do not!**_

_**WARNING: **_**DARK themes, language, abuse, future YAOI, future RAPE, future GORE. Just...be warned. If you are uncomfortable with any of these themes, please turn back. We have very contaminated minds...we wouldn't want to rub off on those who remain innocent. =D**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Loud, obnoxious laughter carried itself across the bar, filling the man's ears and amplifying his already foul mood. Glancing up, he glared at the source of his annoyance. A group of rambunctious new-comers had just entered through the bar door, drawing everyone's attention to their annoying behavior. By the looks of them, they had already had their fair share of liquor.

The party consisted of three men and one clingy woman. Three out of four appeared to be drunk off their asses and were starting to cause a headache for the teal-haired man at the bar stool.

A blonde-haired man, whose hair was parted in such a way that it covered his left eye, was whining about how his life was so unfair. The man was practically spewing off his whole life's failed relationships with women at a hundred miles a minute.

To the right of the whiney drunk was a man with spiky black hair. Residing on his right cheek were three scars running down his face; on the other cheek was a rather compromising tattoo of a 69. Currently, he was trying to pick a fight with anything close enough to scream at; namely everyone in the bar.

Leading the small group was a pair that appeared to be a couple. A rather busty, loud woman, probably in her early twenties, was clinging possessively to the odd one of the group-an orange-haired, lean boy who didn't quite look old enough to be in that particular bar in the first place.

Still sitting on his bar stool, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques continued to study the strange enigma. Not that he was odd by any normal standards, just strange when in the company of the other three. While they were loud and foolish, he appeared quiet and sullen, somewhat withdrawn.

Grimmjow furrowed his brow at the strange match-up, wondering why someone who seemed so sensible would hang with a bunch of idiots. He seemed like the more serious type, one who didn't like to go out and party with the rest of them. So why was he allowing himself to be dragged around town with these drunken buffoons?

Grimmjow watched the strange boy as he took a seat in one of the chairs that was more out of the way, followed closely by the clingy woman, all the while sipping at his third drink of the night. As he observed them, the woman made herself comfortable on what, Grimmjow could only assume, was the lap of her boyfriend or lover.

Grimmjow smirked at the sight when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. The man with the tattoo was currently making his way over to the teal haired man.

"Hey you lecherous perv!" He said, his voice laced with anger and disgust. "What do you think you're doin', checkin' out Ichigo's woman?" His speech was slurred drunkenly and his eyes didn't seem to want to focus clearly. "Sure, she's abnormally large," he continued to the jeers and chuckles of the other bar residents, "but that doesn't give you the right to ogle her!"

Said woman's head snapped around to the two men, her mouth slightly agape. "Did you just call me fat, Shuhei?" she gasped indignantly. Standing and releasing 'Ichigo' from her hold, the sensual woman strode pointedly over to her companion and positioned herself between Grimmjow and Shuhei in order to stand face-to-face with him. She unknowingly gave the man a vantage point to view what was scantly hidden beneath her mini skirt; a view that Grimmjow shamelessly admired.

"No! I just-!" Shuhei sputtered pathetically. Grimmjow smirked. The bold, arrogant man who'd been so quick to fight less than a minute ago was now brought down in an instant. And by a woman, no less!

In the midst of the shouting match before him, as the woman continued to berate the cowering man, Grimmjow saw the true object of his interest stand up from the chair he had previously taken and make his way towards the small group.

When Ichigo arrived, he said in a bored, monotone drawl, "I'm sorry that my friends are being so obnoxious. I'll get them out of everyone's way and take them home immediately." At the last part, he sent a glare worthy of a yakuza towards the members of his party. Catching the look of animosity, the two shut up instantly and settled down. Shuhei backed off and the woman returned her possessive hold on the orange-haired kid.

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows in response, wondering where the kid had picked up such a fierce expression. Nonetheless, he was amused at how submissive the others were when this seemingly meek boy decided to take charge.

Making a swift decision, Grimmjow replied, "Well, while you're at it, you should buy me another drink."

The room, previously filled with the low hum of quiet conversation and the occasional bout of raucous laughter, suddenly became eerily quiet and still. It was odd for a known yakuza to "request" a drink from anyone.

Seemingly unaware of the tension in the room, or perhaps unfazed by it, Ichigo stared emotionlessly back at Grimmjow, who had the opportunity to peer into the hard brown eyes of the other. What he saw there he couldn't quite place, but the emotion seemed to invade his entire being, engulfing the boy. "Whatever," he replied after a long pause.

Grimmjow's smirk grew into a grin. "But I don't want to drink it alone," he countered. "When you're done taking care of your...friends...I expect you to run your ass back here and keep me company. That should be punishment enough for a lady's man like you, don't you think?"

The younger adopted a look of puzzlement and confusion, one that didn't quite reach the depths of his eyes. "...Punishment?"

Grimmjow's amusement at the situation continued to grow. "Of course," he stated as he leaned back on his barstool. The shifted weight caused the wooden object to groan in protest. "You, the sober one, allowed your friends to come into my peaceful sanctuary and cause a commotion."

Ichigo visibly hesitated at this explanation, knowing full well that it was all bullshit. Never one to shy away from a challenge, though, he couldn't allow himself to back down. "Fine," he replied shortly. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Espada in the Arrancar gang. Pleasure meeting you...Ichi."

Ichigo nodded shortly, a scowl placed on his face. When he turned quickly on his heel, giving a sharp, hasty command to his friends and walking swiftly out the door, Grimmjow grinned. The boy obviously didn't like his new nickname.

* * *

_**So, it has taken us three months, but we finally got our asses back in gear with this story. Of course...we had to re-do the chapter, make some tweaks, but it's better that way! We promise! =3**_

_**We wrote a manuscript for the story (took us 5 1/2 hours in a two-day time period) and we now know exactly what we're doing, instead of just winging it. Hopefully, this will make things go a LOT faster! So be happy! Throw a party and invite us! That's the important part. Oh, and reviewing. That's nice, too. **_

_**All for shits and giggles,**_

_**~Rider~&~FMB~**_


	2. Chapter Two: Annoyance

_**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN BLEACH! We wish we did...there would be lots of lemons if we did...but alas, we do not!**_

_**WARNING: **_**DARK themes, language, abuse, future YAOI, future RAPE, future GORE. Just...be warned. If you are uncomfortable with any of these themes, please turn back. We have very contaminated minds...we wouldn't want to rub off on those who remain innocent. =D**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

The bell above the bar door chimed as Ichigo entered, announcing his presence. He made a quick scan of the room, searching for the teal-haired yakuza, but to no avail. Feeling frustrated at what he thought was a stand-up, Ichigo threw himself onto a bar stool and grunted at the bartender, demanding attention. He got his wish as the barkeep made his way towards Ichigo before he stopped in his tracks, obviously recognizing his new customer as the one from before with the drunken friends.

"What," the annoyed boy asked, putting a scowl on his face. "I came here for a drink, so give me my damn drink."

The bartender's eyes widened at the gruff tone of voice, before blinking and fumbling for words. "I-I would sir," he began, "but your friend is still here. Won't you drink with him?" The man was obviously struggling to get the suggestion out while being pierced with a fierce glare from the younger.

"Still here? Where?" Ichigo poked a finger at the man, half for amusement, half because he was actually getting annoyed. _Where could this…_Grimmjow_ guy be? I looked all over and there wasn't a strand of hair other than black in the whole damn place!_

Noticing Ichigo's frustrated scowl, the bartender pointed cautiously towards the back of the bar. The young man's brows furrowed as he contemplated whether this was some kind of trick. No way in _hell_ could Grimmjow be there. That's where all the big-wigs and company CEO's hang and talk business. How would a yakuza with outlandish hair and gaudy clothes ever be able to afford a table? _This guy's fuckin' with me, _he thought, annoyed even further. _God damnit! Oh, what the hell. Might as well prove the guy wrong._

…_Or not…_

As Ichigo stood and made his way in the direction the barkeep had indicated, he saw the arrogant man in the very back, swiftly guzzling down large amounts of sake. Ichigo wasn't happy when he saw the man. "What a pain," he said under his breath as he walked up to the private table. He was surely going to be stuck with yet another drunk. Sighing, Ichigo resigned himself to the encounter and took the last few steps to the table. "Is this seat taken?" he asked, trying his hardest to lighten his foul mood in the process, failing miserably.

Grimmjow, halfway through another cup of sake, glanced at the boy before gulping down the rest of the clear substance. "Well, that would depend on who's asking," the cocky man replied with a lop-sided grin. "If you were a hot chick with big tits, I'd welcome you with open arms. But since you're a scowling sour-puss, I don't think I want you around to bring my already-pissy mood even lower. Then again," he continued, his tone turned challenging, "you could always just invite yourself in, but that's only if you've got a pair."

Ichigo's mood turned darker, if at all possible. He just dug himself further into his grave of self-hatred. _Damnit, this guy is a dick..._ Not one to be made a fool of, Ichigo made himself comfortable in the seating across from Grimmjow. Of course he had a pair, who was this douche to judge?

"Oh-ho, nice choice," Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo grabbed a sake bottle and began filling his cup, the alcohol making a trail down the side of his chin when he gulped it down. He could feel the sweet burn of the liquid streaming down his throat, spreading warmth from his abdomen to his limbs. Drinking wasn't something Ichigo had on his everyday agenda, being as he was underage, but in living the lifestyle he did, he wasn't a novice at it either.

"So," the man began as he set down his drink, "what took you so damn long to get your ass back here? I thought for sure that you pussied out. I was just about to track you down and punch you full of holes."

Ichigo ignored the rude comment, saying to himself that a stupid yakuza wouldn't know anything better to say. "I had to take my drunk friends home, or did you forget about them?" he responded.

"Forget? How could I ever forget that goddess with the giant knockers? Hell, I was kind of hoping you'd bring her back!" Grimmjow chuckled as he watched Ichigo's eyes narrow.

"Matsumoto is none of your business, and she would never go for a guy as full of himself as you." Ichigo shot back at the man, hoping he'd lose interest in furthering their conversation.

"Well, whatever," Grimmjow shrugged, "if she won't listen to everything I tell her then there's no use even trying, anyway. What a shame." Catching movement from the boy, Grimmjow looked up to see him fill his sixth cup of sake. "Why the hell are you drinking so much? You don't look like you're old enough yet, kid." He smirked.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow for a couple of moments before replying, "I'm 19. So, no, I'm not old enough, but you're buying the liquor for me so who really cares?"

"Oh? I'm buying your drinks? Selfish little bastard, ain't ya?"

Ichigo smirked as he took another sip of his drink. "Tell ya what. In exchange for you buying my drinks, I'll be sure to come here once a week at this time to keep your lonely ass company," he said half-jokingly.

Grimmjow grew expressionless as he thought about this proposition. He could use a drinking buddy. None of the other pussies would drink with him because they thought he was too hotheaded. Giving another smirk, the teal-haired man nodded his head once and replied in finality, "I think you've got yourself a deal, Ichi."

At the mention of the unwanted nick-name given to him by the yakuza male, Ichigo scowled, glaring coldly at his new companion, only to earn himself a quiet chuckle from the other.

* * *

_**Well, that's it for this chapter! We know it's short, but hopefully the other chapters will be longer, once we get into the swing of things! Plus, from here, the story gets more in depth and the characters really start showing their true colors. Of course, it'll help when we can see each other at school but…alas, we have no classes together.**_

_**Anyway, back on the story…trust us, this **_**is**_** a GrimmIchi. It'll happen. Somehow XD (We know how, but you don't! That's the beauty of it! XD)**_

_**Always remember, muffins are just ugly cupcakes. (That like to pop out when you least expect them to!)**_

_**(We're not insane, we promise...Actually, we're not so sure =S)**_

_**~Rider~&~FMB~**_


	3. Chapter Three: Companions

_**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN BLEACH! We wish we did...there would be lots of lemons if we did...but alas, we do not!**_

_**WARNING: **_**DARK themes, language, abuse, future YAOI, future RAPE, future GORE. Just...be warned. If you are uncomfortable with any of these themes, please turn back. We have very contaminated minds...we wouldn't want to rub off on those who remain innocent. =D**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

Ichigo sighed as he walked up to the bar that he himself had suggested to visit every week. He still beat the crap out of himself over that stupid mistake. Who would want to spend two hours with a yakuza in their life, let alone once a week? Ichigo was no exception, and he definitely had his reasons. Pulling himself together, the boy entered the building for his appointment with disaster.

Ichigo walked up to the counter where he eyed the barkeep before asking, "So, is that annoying yakuza here?" The bartender cocked his head slightly before pointing to one of the booths in the front. _So he's not in the back this time? What, did he gamble all of his money away and now he can't pay for a better booth?_ He thought while he snickered to himself. Walking over to Grimmjow, the man glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Annoying, eh?" Grimmjow chuckled when the boy arrived at his table. "Well, you're one to talk kid, getting here so late. So sit your ass down and tell me what you want." Ichigo didn't need any motivation to take a seat; he was worn out from the work he had to do earlier.

"So, why are you up here this week?" he asked while flipping through the menu, seeing if he could find any food that he could order with his drink.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Ichigo's question. "Because I felt like it, you got a problem with that?" he asked in a menacing tone. Ichigo quickly glanced up at the man, startled by his sudden change in tone. The two stared at each other for a moment before Grimmjow put a giant, know-it-all grin on his face. _How annoying._

Looking back at the menu with a newly-acquired scowl, Ichigo threw down the item before pointing out his order. Grimmjow looked over the choices with a displeased look, saying, "Well, the beer is covered, but no way in hell am I paying for your food, too." _Of course not_, Ichigo thought as his scowl deepened. Sighing in acceptance, the boy decided that he wasn't as hungry as he had originally thought he was.

Grimmjow flagged a passing waiter, eager to get some alcohol into his system. While they waited for their drinks to arrive, Grimmjow, whose head lay lazily in his hand, asked, "So what's with those idiots you hang with?"

Ichigo leaned back into his seat, putting his hands behind his head before replying, "Says the guy who's always by himself." The two were quiet for a moment before the man opened his mouth to speak once again.

"It's not in my nature to grace others with my presence."

Ichigo laughed at this statement, surprised that the man who had asked him to come back to the bar in the first place had just said that. "So why am I here, then?" he asked.

Grimmjow smirked wryly at the boy's remark, saying, "I was just curious to see if you had the balls to sit down and have a drink with a yakuza, is all."

Ichigo's expression didn't change as he said in a bored tone of voice, "Yakuza, eh?"

"You don't seem very fazed by that," Grimmjow responded, his brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

Ichigo smirked at the lost expression on the normally composed and collected man. "I'm not exactly a regular citizen, either. I've been in my fair share of gang wars. Besides," he continued, "you being in the yakuza isn't new information to me."

"So you're in a gang, huh?" Grimmjow asked after the initial shock of that information wore off.

Ichigo wasn't given a chance to reply when the waiter arrived with their drinks, which Grimmjow and Ichigo took eagerly, ready to drown out their life's problems.

After the two were finished with their drinks, Grimmjow paid and they headed out of the building.

* * *

Slightly buzzed from the alcohol he had just forced into himself, Ichigo was feeling pretty good as he walked into Kichigai Territory. He knew where he had to go and no one was going to keep him from getting there.

Moving somewhat slowly, the boy's thoughts were clouded with the memory of the teal-haired yakuza. Ichigo couldn't figure out why he kept thinking about that two-faced man. _What was with that menacing look earlier…? Was he trying to hide his true self? What the hell? _He thought while a confused scowl was plastered on his face.

"Hey Ichigo, where've you been?" a voice called from atop a small shack. Ichigo turned around after hearing a soft thud from something behind him, his thoughts disappearing in the process. He saw a shadow slowly straighten from a crouched position and make its way towards him, only to reveal itself under the light post he was currently under.

"Hey, Renji," Ichigo drawled.

The redhead patted Ichigo's back before asking, "So, what brings you here at this hour? I didn't think Zaraki had anything planned for tonight."

"Oh, well, I had nothing better to do," Ichigo stated as he turned and continued to walk towards the Kichigai hangout. Renji started behind him, slowly moving next to the boy. Ichigo has been a member of Kichigai for four years now, but Renji had been there long before he had joined. The two hadn't gotten along very well at first, being too similar for their own good, but eventually they got over their differences and were currently close friends. "So, where's everyone else?" he asked as they turned a corner.

Renji tilted his head back and, his eyes narrowing, replied, "Shuhei, Yumichika and Ikkaku are at the hideout, along with Zaraki—where else would he be?—Tatsuki and Chad are at home, and Gin and Izuru are…uh…out. Everyone else, I don't know, and I don't really care."

The two fell into a silence as they made their way to the abandoned factory currently being used as Kichigai "headquarters". When they arrived, Renji sauntered to the big metal door, pounding his fists against the cold surface. The door slowly opened to reveal a cautious gray eye. Annoyed, Renji shoved the door open, causing the man behind it to stumble backwards before landing on his butt.

"That was pathetic Hei-chan. If I were the enemy, you'd have a bullet between your eyes right now," Renji teased with a smile.

Ichigo, accustomed to the two's obnoxious fights—if you could call them that—just slipped past the other two after closing the door behind him. "Hey, Shuhei," he greeted the flustered man still sitting on the floor, before making his way to the center of the factory where the group always met up for meetings. Behind him, Ichigo heard Shuhei voice his displeasure at what Renji had done. He chuckled as the yelling grew louder, following him down the long hallway.

Making a left into a large room filled with machinery, rusted from years of disuse, Ichigo spotted the gang's leader, Kenpachi Zaraki, perched atop one of the larger ones.

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked curiously, still perched on his claimed throne.

_Why does everyone keep asking that? _He thought, before replying exasperatedly, "I just felt like it, ok?"

"Well aren't you just a—"

"Heeeeeeeyyy. Ichigo-chaaaaan! What're you doin' here?"

_Oh, God, not again_, Ichigo internally groaned before turning to the drunken Ikkaku making his way towards him, followed by the self-proclaimed pretty-boy. "Why did you give that idiot alcohol, Yumichika? You know better than anyone how bad he is at holding his liquor!" the boy growled menacingly.

Yumichika pouted, placing his hands on his hips. "It wasn't _my_ fault he found Zaraki's private booze stash!" he said indignantly.

Ichigo sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Zaraki, you really need to find a less obvious place than the damn fridge," he said, rolling his eyes.

Kenpachi grinned. "Well I figured that if I hid it somewhere obvious, no one would find it."

_Only you would come up with that reasoning, Zaraki,_ Ichigo thought, wondering how an imbecile like him had come to control his own street gang. "Well, just be sure to place it somewhere_ less_ obvious next time, alright?"

Hearing footsteps from the doorway, the room's occupants turned towards the new-comers. The room was silent as they took in the sight of a pouty-looking Shuhei, followed by a straight-faced Renji.

"…What the hell happened to you?" Ikkaku slurred before busting out in laughter.

Renji glared pointedly at the bald man, a blush slowly creeping on his face. Ikkaku's laughter was soon followed by the rest; Ichigo even managed an amused chuckle at the swiftly forming bruise on the upper left cheek of Renji's face, obviously given to him by the hellion at his side.

"…Shut up!" the embarrassed man managed to yell as he tightly clenched his fists. No one in the room was able to comply, except for the suddenly quiet Ichigo. The absurdity of the situation before him had brought back memories of another seemingly impossible incident. The boy's eyes lowered as thoughts of the man he had seen earlier invaded his head once again.

* * *

Mayuri sat in the shadows of the old machinery, watching the commotion silently. His eyes were filled with a smoldering hatred as he focused his gaze upon Kenpachi. His mind replayed over and over the event of that night five years ago. His vision grew hazy and clouded as his mind slipped back to that day.

_Flames licked at his sides, engulfing his body completely. He could feel the scorching heat as the fire slowly ate away at his body. Pain the likes of which he had never known before swallowed him up, causing his mind to go blank._

_He was drawn out of his reverie when a high-pitched sound, almost like screeching, reached his ears. He turned in his seat and strained to see through the thick smoke that remained trapped in the small confines of their prison of metal. Terror and panic streaked through him like a jolt of lightning, causing his limbs to go instantly rigid at the sight._

_He watched helplessly as the beautiful features of the woman sitting next to him melted away under the intense blaze of the fire. Emotions flooded him like a newly-destroyed dam while he could do nothing but sit there and witness her death. His eyes began to water, whether from the scene before him or the smoke, he didn't know. A choked scream tore itself from his throat in anguish at his inability to protect her._

_He heard sounds in the distance and felt himself being pulled from the remains of the burning car, but his mind only registered the two shadowy figures fleeing into the darkness._

"Hey, I didn't know you were here, Mayuri."

Mayuri was wrenched away from his thoughts at the sound of a voice above him. Looking up from his seated position, he saw the redhead—Renji, he recalled—standing in front of him with a sheepish expression on his face and a dark spot just below his eye. He hadn't noticed it, but the sounds of laughter and curses were gone; the room was now almost silent, save for the small pieces of conversation.

Renji continued, "Why are you hiding in the corner?"

"No reason," he sneered in reply before leaving the room, heading out the door to outside.

Mayuri got in his car and peeled out of the old parking lot behind the factory. As the trees whizzed by, his thought whirled around his head at twice the speed. He would have his revenge, he vowed viciously. Soon.

* * *

**So…finally! A longer chapter! Did you like it? Huh? :D This one was fun to make. **_**Rider**_**'s seriousness interlaced with **_**FMB**_**'s comedy. Do you like the combo?**

**Hey! I did some comedy in this one, too! I think you're rubbing off on me :3 –Rider**

**The next chapter is going to be fun. Look forward to it! ;)**

**Love the little tacos. Love them good.**

**~Rider~&~FMB~**


	4. Chapter Four: The Hit

_**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN BLEACH! We wish we did...there would be lots of lemons if we did...but alas, we do not!**_

_**WARNING: **_**DARK themes, language, abuse, future YAOI, future RAPE, future GORE. Just...be warned. If you are uncomfortable with any of these themes, please turn back. We have very contaminated minds...we wouldn't want to rub off on those who remain innocent. =D**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Grimmjow strode into the large building with his hands in his jeans pockets. With barely a glare, people scurried out of the way to make room for him. _Heh,_ he thought with a cocky smirk, _pathetic._

You couldn't really blame them, though. A known yakuza walking into a prestigious building such as this one was odd and, to their thinking, meant trouble. Well, they were right about one thing: there certainly would be mayhem if he was summoned by the boss in the middle of the day.

What they were wrong about was the building. It was far from the legitimate place the normal workers believed it to be. In actuality it was the cover-up business for the Arrancar Gang, a powerful group of yakuza that turned up a few years back—Grimmjow himself didn't know when the gang had been formed, having only been recruited two years ago, but he did know that it was one of the newer ones.

That's what made the group so unique; how had a gang, unknown until recently, become such an authoritative figure in the Underground in so little a time span?

Not that Grimmjow cared much, but he did wonder if that mysterious boss of his was more than he made himself out to be.

Pressing the button on the wall for the elevator, Grimmjow waited impatiently for the lift to arrive.

Why had he been analyzing everything in his life lately? First it was that punk kid with the orange hair, then it was his decision to have drinks with the boy (an oddity on many levels), and now he was trying to decipher his boss and gang? Who the hell cared anyway? He got paid, didn't he?

_Damn, that kid's really messing with me, _he thought with a shake of his head as he stepped into the elevator. Grimmjow paid no heed as two men in suits, already in the lift, practically bolted out. _Cowardly bastards._

Punching the button for the top floor, a scowl formed on his features when the doors closed and the traditional elevator music filled his ears. It clashed so much with his swirling thoughts that it royally pissed him off to no end.

The lift stopped with a 'ding,' pulling Grimmjow out of his thoughts and signaling his arrival at the president/founder's floor.

Striding down the hallway like he owned the place, he arrived at the large black door at the end. A gold plaque hung on it that read in large letters, 'PRESIDENT'. Knocking sharply, Grimmjow waited for the command to come in before opening the door and slipping inside to face the Arrancar gang boss.

A large oak desk resided in the center of the office. On it was a name plate that read 'Sousuke Aizen'.

"I have a job for you, Grimmjow."

Marechiyo Omaeda. An extremely wealthy, extremely fat bastard who ran the Akichan clothing line, a brand that no teenage girl would be caught _dead_ not wearing. From shorty-shorts to loud, gaudy necklaces, they had it all.

_This is so fucking annoying_, Grimmjow thought as he walked through the rotating door to the large company's firm, briefly glancing up at the elaborate electronic sign above that alternated between spelling out _Akichan_ and _Omaeda_. Sousuke had been generous enough to set up an appointment for Grimmjow—as a prospective buyer, of course. Sauntering up to the main desk, Grimmjow put on the best fake smile he could produce in his annoyed state.

"Hello miss," he said, hiding his clenched fists underneath the wood, "I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and I'm here for a meeting with President Omaeda. Would you be kind enough to point me in the direction of his office?" _Just show me so I can get the hell out've here…!_

The clerk, instantly enamored by Grimmjow's handsome features, blushed as she looked through the stack of papers resting before her. "Oh, Mr. Jeagerjaques, yes. Your appointment for 5:30 PM was approved. And you are right on time, very nice," the woman smiled as she handed Grimmjow a card key. "That key is required to access the President's floor. The only elevator that goes up that far is right behind me," the clerk continued. "If you'd follow me, I'll show you to it."

"Oh, that's quite alright." Grimmjow grinned, his eyes narrowing. "I could never ask such a beautiful woman to do such a menial task." The clerk flushed a bright pink at the comment, obviously missing the generous amount of sarcasm the yakuza injected in the words. "It's this elevator, correct?" Grimmjow asked as he strode past the clerk, stopping next to a giant double-door with gold plate surrounding the perimeter. The woman nodded, slightly disappointed that she was not able to help, all the while infatuated with the mysterious man.

When the doors opened with a chime, Grimmjow slipped into the surprisingly open shaft, grinning as he waved good-bye to the woman behind the desk. As soon as the large metal doors slid closed, the grin was instantly replaced with a scowl. "God, so fucking _annoying._ Pretending to kiss ass has never been so irritating," Grimmjow growled, the right side of his lip curled in disgust. Despite his miffed state, the seasoned yakuza was careful to keep his head level, preventing the elevator cameras from getting a good picture of his face. He was not so pissed that he would make the mistake of condemning himself to prison.

Although the president's office was on the 50th floor—three times bigger than the Arrancar headquarters—the ride up only took little less than a minute. As Grimmjow stepped off of the elevator and into presidential territory, he realized he was indeed dealing with a rich bastard. The man had wasted no expense on the elaborately decorated hallway. _Man, now I'm scared to see his room, _the yakuza thought as he passed a golden statue of Marechiyo poised in the most unpleasant manner Grimmjow could think of. _If this guy's so rich, then why the hell am I here? _The teal-haired man wondered idly. He was usually sent to do Aizen's dirty work, mainly debt collection, so it was odd for him to be at such a pampered bastard's place.

Arriving at the large door labeled with said bastard's name, Grimmjow noticed two security men standing on either side, an ID code machine beside one of them. Not wanting to talk more than necessary, he rasped on the entrance door twice before being called in. Pulling out the key card he was given, he scanned it, receiving a mute nod from the guard closest to him.

As he walked through the door, Grimmjow realized that the inside most definitely _was_ worse than what he had seen before. Having an office adorned with pictures of yourself accentuated with expensive diamond, silver, and silk was not an everyday sight.

That's when it hit Grimmjow. The man was damn obsessed with himself. Thus the debt. Omaeda was practically _in love_ with himself, resulting in his generous expenditure. He must have borrowed a little too much from the Arrancar boss and basically dug his own grave.

Slightly caught off guard at the realization of just how twisted this guy was, Grimmjow didn't react right away when Marechiyo began speaking to him from his position in his leather chair. "So, Mr. uh…Grimmjow, which company did you say you were representing today, again?" the man asked as he laced his fingers together atop his desk.

"The Arrancar, actually." Grimmjow cocked his head and grinned as he watched the other man's eyes widen. Nothing was better than watching another's dismay, especially when they knew they were in some deep shit. "You apparently have some unpaid dues to Aizen…?" he continued, his grin turning into a smirk as the moments passed. At the man's widened eyes, Grimmjow knew he'd hit the mark. _Bingo._

"Aizen?" Marechiyo said in a haze. "AIZEN? He wants me to pay him back after all of the things I did for him after he lent me the money? It's because of me that your group was able to advance in the first place! I was the one who got you into that building in the first place!" he ranted, his face growing increasingly red from a mixture of rage and fear. This was something Grimmjow definitely didn't want to see.

Trying to stop the tirade, Grimmjow said, "Look. I don't know what you needed that money for, and frankly, I don't give a damn. But Aizen wants his money back and you're going to throw in a little extra for the man whose time was completely wasted, ya hear?"

The annoyance was clear in the man's voice, making a lump form in Omaeda's throat. "W-why should I have to pay him back? We had a fair deal. Why would he go against his word?" Marechiyo started to break down, the stress of the situation overlapping his demanding presence.

"_Grimmjow. As long as you collect the money, I don't care what you do to Omaeda. Dead or alive, it doesn't concern me. He was always a thorn in my side waiting to be plucked, anyway."_

"Because he's a cynical son of a bitch with no sense of morals," Grimmjow stated as he pulled out the gun he had hidden in the small of his back. Pressing the barrel of the gun to the fat man's temple, the yakuza leaned in close to whisper sadistically in his ear. "Now are you going to fork over the damn money?" the yakuza asked, his patience running thin.

Omaeda did nothing but whimper.

"Wrong answer."

The sound of the gun discharging rang out throughout the entire presidential floor, drowning out the sound of bullet thudding into flesh, and the squelch of it passing through the other side. The man was dead before he hit the floor. The two guards, having rammed the automatic locking door in, stared in shock, their minds frozen at the first sight of blood. Before they could compose themselves, Grimmjow took the chance to slip out the door, down the elevator, and back onto the streets before anyone was even aware of his role in the attack. Not that he was worried, not really, because he knew the people Sousuke had hidden in the Police Department would take care of things. Despite this, one could never be too cautious, he supposed.

* * *

He'd been stood up. That bastard had actually had the gall to stand _him _up, when the damn teal-haired bastard was the one who initially started this whole bizarre routine! Sure, it was Ichigo who had made the proposition of meeting once a week for drinks—really, though, who could pass up an opportunity for free alcohol?—but it was Grimmjow who practically _forced_ the first meeting!

Ichigo stood from his seat. Fuming, he was rather surprised that smoke didn't erupt from his ears as he made his way towards the exit. With a death glare at any on-comers in his path, the orange-haired teen found no satisfaction in the usually-amusing scurrying of the 'weak civilians' as he called them.

Forcefully slamming the door open upon reaching it, he found no satisfaction in the distraught chime of the welcoming bell, or the glass-shattering sound of wooden door hitting brick wall.

Ichigo threw muttered insults at himself as he realized he had waited almost _two hours_ for that asshole and the air outside, still being late spring, had turned crisp and chilly. _What a _fine _day to wait for a no-show and forget to bring a coat,_ he thought sarcastically to himself, his face distorted in self-disgust.

His head ducked to keep the biting wind out of his face, Ichigo didn't see the shadowy figure walking towards him until he was right upon the man. But by then, it was too late and Ichigo had already collided with the enigma's chest, causing a startled grunt to sound from his throat. Caught off balance, he stumbled backwards.

"Whoa, there," the 'offender' said, amusement laced in his words. Ichigo felt the man's hands settle firmly on his shoulders, holding him steady. "Don't want you to fall on that scrawny ass of yours, now do we? It probably wouldn't recover."

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled as he recovered from the rebound. Seeing the cause of his anger didn't help to bank the fire raging inside of him. "Where the hell've you been?" the boy seethed.

"Oh, you know, around," the man replied, amused at the other's frustration. "This and that came up, and frankly they're more important than paying for a brat's drink," he continued, a grin plastered on his face. _He's so cute. How could anyone be so mad over me? That's definitely new,_ he thought as he put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, pushing him back toward the bar. He met with resistance however, as the boy refused to move from his spot, a scowl marking his annoyance.

"I'm not going in there again," the boy retorted, shoving Grimmjow off of him. He started walking away when the man suddenly reached out and gripped his hand. Grimmjow may have been kidding around before, but now he was serious. And when he was serious, that's when people got hurt.

"We're going in the bar, and we're going to get alcohol. Then we're going to have a talk, while you sit there quietly and listen to what the fuck I have to say to you. Got it?" Grimmjow said menacingly, making Ichigo stare at him with wide eyes. The time being right, the man dragged Ichigo into the building, not giving him the chance to get away

* * *

Ichigo slumped out of the bar after Grimmjow, his eyes set in a low manner as he trailed the man. Having been thoroughly embarrassed in front of the other patrons, Ichigo had just wanted to escape the awkward atmosphere that the two of them had shared that evening. Not wanting to get too close to his offender, the boy kept a safe distance while walking down the sidewalk.

Grimmjow, noticing something odd in Ichigo's behavior, tried to move closer to the younger, but was avoided entirely. Cocking his head slightly to the left and putting an annoyed look on his face, the man swiftly shot out his right arm, where he caught Ichigo by the shoulder. He pulled Ichigo to his side so that the boy wouldn't have the opportunity to escape. Although Ichigo didn't want the older man hanging on him, oddly enough, he didn't put up a struggle either. Silence filled the air as the two continued their walk.

"Look, Ichigo," Grimmjow started as he walked, staring at the path before him. "I didn't mean to be so harsh on you back there. I had a bad day is all. Don't take it too personally," he continued reluctantly, glancing down at the boy.

"Yeah, whatever," Ichigo said as he looked towards the brick on the building to his right. The passing red blocks were enough to take his mind off of the current situation he was in. Although he was not used to having someone else's arm around him, the thought of Grimmjow's didn't disturb him. He didn't know why, and that bothered him to no end. "Why are you following me anyway?" He finally asked as the two reached a park, some ten minutes away from the bar.

"Following you? I'm not," the man stated with a somewhat puzzled look. "This is the way I always go. You too?"

Ichigo started walking slower at this statement. Grimmjow lived in this direction? How on earth could he and a yakuza live in the same prefecture…?

* * *

**This chapter has taken us a while to get up, and we're sorry about that. There has just been a lot of nonsense going around over here XP**

**The main couple is finally starting to form! (If you didn't get that out of this chapter, we're sorry for the spoiler.) :D**

**Like the shark, the panda has millions of teeth, which it uses like a hacksaw to cut through bone, candy, and fences.**

**We're drunk on panda mystery!**

**~Rider~&~FMB~**


	5. Chapter Five: Betrayal

_**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN BLEACH! We wish we did...there would be lots of lemons if we did...but alas, we do not!**_

_**WARNING: **_**DARK themes, language, abuse, future YAOI, future RAPE, future GORE. Just...be warned. If you are uncomfortable with any of these themes, please turn back. We have very contaminated minds...we wouldn't want to rub off on those who remain innocent. =D**

_**ADDED WARNING: Slight mentions of yuri (**__but there is none!__**) for plot development.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

As Ichigo sat in his weekly meeting place across from the teal-haired man, he thought about how bizarre it was that he adjusted so quickly to walking home with the yakuza. _Well, close to it, at least, _he thought wryly. Ever since their revelation of the close proximity of their homes three weeks ago, the two had made a ritual of it.

"_Ichi…"_

Despite Ichigo's acceptance of his new 'escort', he still wasn't willing to allow Grimmjow the privilege of knowing exactly where he lived. At the crossing where the two split ways, Ichigo always made a point to wait for the other to leave before he turned towards his own residence.

"_Hey!"_

"Hey!" The street punk was dragged out of his thoughts by the deep voice of the very man he had just been thinking about. "Are you even listening to me?" the yakuza growled, his voice raised in annoyance.

Blinking in confusion, Ichigo's eyes cleared as they focused on the man sitting in front of him, his mouth opening to reply, only to close it again when he realized that Grimmjow already knew the answer.

"That's what I thought," he spat.

"…Well?" Ichigo questioned. "What were you saying?"

Grimmjow sat back in the booth, his arms crossed in irritation as he glared at the younger male. "Why should I repeat myself when it was your own fault that you weren't listening?"

Ichigo scowled, annoyance swirling inside him when the damn yakuza answered his question with another. "So? Why should I listen when the company is so boring?" he asked sarcastically. His mind not quite having the time to register the event, Ichigo found himself receiving a blow to the forehead, not enough to do any damage, but enough to knock some sense into him and gain his attention.

"What the hell was that for, you bastard?" he sputtered indignantly.

"Don't be a smartass, Ichi," the angry yakuza bit out. Clenching his teeth, Grimmjow forced himself to answer nonetheless. "I _said_: why is it that, after all this time, you still don't trust me? I know that you wait for me to leave before you do."

Ichigo was silent, his gaze focused on the table that separated the two men. For a moment, Grimmjow believed that the teen wasn't going to answer him. Just as he was about to give up and drop the subject, the orange haired boy replied, "I don't trust people easily. Comes with being in a street gang."

Grimmjow held his silence for a long while, his mind digesting that information. Before he could stop himself, his traitorous mouth opened. "You can trust me, Ichi," he said quietly, his voice gentler than Ichigo had ever heard it (which still wasn't all that gentle, but more like a gruff statement).

"Why do I not believe you?"

* * *

As the two began the journey to their homes, an uncomfortable silence fell upon them, before Grimmjow's voice pierced through. "So how did a kid like you end up like this, Ichi?" the man asked as he stared forwards, his hands in his pockets.

Ichigo paused at the yakuza's question, a sad expression fleeting across his face before he responded with a bitter smirk, "Heh, the usual. My mom was slaughtered by yakuza, my dad became an alcoholic, and my sisters were taken by child services." The boy closed his mouth tightly as he continued walking, refusing to say more, and cursing himself silently for saying that much.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock as he stared after the retreating form, wincing when an unsuspected water droplet fell onto his cheek. The light rain quickly turned vicious, the wind blowing at an increased speed. Glancing forward, Grimmjow was mesmerized as he watched Ichigo, hunched over from the weather, hands in his coat pockets. His hair blew wildly about his head, giving him a lonely aura that almost begged Grimmjow to ease. As he continued to watch, a flash of lightning lit up the skies, illuminating the boy's outline before he was lost to the darkness, leaving the yakuza to stand there in solitude.

* * *

Mayuri smirked as he looked around at his 'recruits' in satisfaction. Each one of them had a solid role in the Kichigai Gang, making it easier for his plan to succeed. None of them would be suspected of betrayal towards Zaraki.

Maki Ichinose, who believed in some twisted way that he was avenging his friend that Kenpachi had killed for ratting him out to the cops, was quite easy to convince. Turns out the son-of-a-bitch, Kariya, was actually one of the badge himself, doing an undercover op in the gang.

Then there was Kaien Shiba who simply craved more power than Zaraki gave him and agreed to join Mayuri on the grounds that he would be given higher status.

Denied a place in the Mannaia, that Kisuke Urahara's gang, Soi Fon had joined the Kichigai out of spite to prove that she could be useful. By joining Mayuri, she was demonstrating her ability to those that didn't believe she could make it in a gang, or so the girl thought. While Soi Fon believed she was using Mayuri, it was in fact _he_ who was using _her_.

That idiot, Tetsuzaemon Iba, was probably the easiest to convince. A few bribes here and there with sake and some rumors of Ikkaku Madarame stealing from his stash of alcohol, and he was Mayuri's pawn from the get-go.

Thinking back, Mayuri had to give himself a pat on the back when he got those two pathetic women, Rukia Kuchiki and Momo Hinamori, to join. They were well-trusted and could easily provide information on the others' weaknesses that would prove extremely useful in the long run. When the face-painted man thought about it, it was actually easier to get to Momo than Tetsuzaemon. The girl had willingly come when she had heard that Rukia would be joining him. Funny what a petty crush could make people do.

And lastly, Uryu Ishida. He wasn't all that hard either, but it took more convincing than most of the others. When that stubborn prick got an idea in his head, he just did not _let it go._ Mayuri had had to use his trump card, informing the dark-haired man that he could have the first go at Ichigo if he chose. Mayuri snorted. How easy betrayal came to those who proclaim themselves to be "in love" never ceased to amaze the man. The little bastard only joined because he was pissed that his own crush, Tatsuki Arisawa, chose to set her sights on Kurosaki instead of Ishida himself.

Mayuri cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. It this thing was going to work, they had to be prepared. They couldn't just go storming in without a plan of action.

* * *

Ichigo shivered as the cold continued to invade his body. His clothes were sopping wet and his hair was plastered to his face, gravity pulling the water to the concrete floor beneath his feet. Closing the heavy door behind him, he welcomed the temperature change from stepping into the factory from the outside, even if it was only a few degrees.

Sneezing slightly, he stepped further into the darkened threshold of the building. Before he got much farther than a few steps, he was assaulted by a rough piece of cloth as it hit him in the face. "What the hell?" he yelled as he pulled the offender off his head and fisted it in front of him, glaring around for whoever had thrown it.

"I could say the same to you," Renji snapped as he made himself known.

Ichigo's glare intensified. "What are you talking about?" he grumbled in annoyance as he used the towel to dry his soaked hair.

"You know what I'm talking about, you little shit. Just look at that puddle around your feet," the redhead replied angrily.

Ichigo paused for a moment in his drying before looking at the other male. "So?" he asked with a smirk, knowing it would annoy Renji further.

"_So?_" he hissed, right on cue. "_I'm the one who has to clean it up, you bastard!_"

Ichigo's smirk grew to a full-fledged grin as he took the now-dripping towel and slapped it in Renji's face. "Well you'd better get started on that, then."

As Ichigo walked away, leaving the seething man behind, Renji had to wonder at the sanity of once having had a crush on the boy before finding his Hei-chan…

* * *

He was _pissed._ Five minutes later and Renji still wasn't done drying the damn floors. Sighing, he had to admit to himself that it wasn't the smartest idea to use _paper towels_ to clean up the water, but he didn't want to use the clean towels and end up having to do the laundry, too. It was his day to do all the "chores" around the place and he didn't want to make things harder on himself.

Conceding defeat, he rose from his crouched position, realizing it would have been best to just use the damn things and throw a load in the wash. It's not like it would've taken all that long in the first place.

Walking towards a room where the gang kept all their cleaning supplies and trash compartments, he tossed the dirty paper towels and spun on his heal to grab the clean cloth. Suddenly hearing a loud noise from the room he was just attempting to clean, Renji stuck his head out of the door slightly in an attempt to see who or what had made the noise. The man drew back in shock when he saw Mayuri and his recruits force their way into the building, slamming the large metal door into the brick wall.

_What the fuck? _He thought as Mayuri started shouting orders to members of the Kichigai Gang.

Sensing something was up, Renji slipped quietly through a door to his left that led to a back way into the main room of the building, where everyone always gathers. As he entered the new space, the redhead skid to a halt, gasping for breath. "Mayuri…!" He managed to get out before the main door was shoved open, revealing the man previously mentioned.

"Good evening, Zaraki," the man sneered before bringing his gun up and pulling the trigger.

* * *

_**Plot twists! YuM!**_

_**Sorry for the shortness, but it was necessary! The next chapter (or two) will be reeeeaaaaaaaaaally long because of this damn plot of ours =3 Hope you look forward to it!**_

_**Remember, We LoVe ReViEwS! =D**_

_**Death: The #1 Killer in America. Tell your friends!**_

_**~Rider~&~FMB~**_


End file.
